


Nosedive

by Icypeach



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Keith is hurt, broken leg, internal bleeding, lance is a little less hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypeach/pseuds/Icypeach
Summary: Lance is a little less injured so it's up to him.





	Nosedive

Lance's head is swimming. 

Dust settles all around him and for a good few moments he can't remember where he is, let alone how he got there. The confusion and numbness is quickly replaced with agony. 

Lance doubles over on himself, breathing heavily and writhing through waves of pain that shake him from head to toe. 

He forces himself to breath through it, to swallow the bile that rises in his throat and finally it fades just the slightest, just enough to think. He turns to the side and spits a mouthful of blood on the floor next to him, not bothering to lift his body off the cool tiles.

Okay. He thinks, through gritted teeth and a throbbing everything. 

He lay there, blinking heavy eyelids, contemplating whether he should try to get to the com and controls on the new ceiling, or wait for someone to come and get him. Maybe blue could contact the castle without him.

It feels like someone stomped on his windpipe but he manages to speak anyway.“Blue... Beautiful, It would be great if you could c-contact... shiro right about now.” 

Blue is silent. No thoughts come to Lance's head, no feelings or images.

He forces his head up, and for the first time notices that he's looking at what should be the floor of his lion. Somehow, the fall had completely disabled the magnitized seat so when blue crashed and tumbled until she finally collapsed on her back, Lance went flying like a ragdoll across the cockpit. 

All the lights are off, and it's obvious that She's unresponsive. 

Shit.

 

Keith.

“Shit.” Lance winces, struggling to sit up, a firm arm cupped around his aching midsecion as he remembers the sight of Red lion plummeting through the layer of atmosphere the same way blue had. 

His helmet is across the floor and it takes longer than he feels comfortable admitting to drag himself over to it and jam it over his head. 

“Keith.” he rasps into the communicator. “Hey- a-answer me c'mon bud-” he has to stop to cough, rattling every injury on his body, it brings up more blood, which sickly dribbles down his chin and soaks into the black suit underneath his armor. 

“Lance?” his voice soft, weak, and devoid of all the Keithy fire he'd come to expect. 

“Keith!” 

“L-Lance.....” 

“a-are you hurt?” Lance asks, ignoring the tilt in his voice, he damn well knows the answer. 

“N-not sure... l-legs are... I'm....” 

Keith's voice fades to static. 

“Hey!” Lance chokes. “HEY?!” 

Yelling is a bad idea. It brings more coughing and more blood and Lance Is left trembling in a pathetic heap, there's no further response from the red paladin and it takes everything he has to not launch the blue helmet. He allows himself a few seconds of absolute panic, where everything in his blood turns to ice and his breath won't come out properly and then he mentally slaps himself. Keith's voice was so weak, so hurt and he's hurt, badly at the best and a the worst- Lance refuses to even ponder the Idea, Keith Is waiting for him, he needs him Lance has no time to question if he's alive or not. 

Okay. Okay okay.

He tries his best to ignore the pain in his abdomen, legs and the back of his head, he ignores the bruising that he knows is forming beneath his suit, and the blood he feels soaking and smearing underneath. 

He follows along the wall of blue, white knuckled grip against the wall as he goes, 

the door almost reaches the ceiling but not quite, so Lance has to lift himself over it, he manages but just as he's getting his other leg over, it gives out on his weight and he tumbles down the open ramp, into the dirt and shallow water around him. 

It's excruciating, but Lance is still lucid, still able to make his body climb up and press forward so he does, electing to examine his wounds after he helps Keith. 

Keith was his biggest concern right now, Keith was the one who needed help, 

“Hold on Keith.” he says it like a mantra, over and over. Hanging onto it because it's the only thing that keeps him from collapsing face first into the swamp. 

* * *

Lance doesn't even see Keith when he first steps into the light-less cockpit of redlion

The red paladin is wedged between a long cold beam of fallen ceiling and the control panel, blood soaks down the side of the sleek metal and forms a puddle underneath where he's pinned. 

Shit.

Lance stumbles forward, he's sweating buckets by the time he's finally reached Keith, his breathing had turned into shallow gasps, he collapses against the panel. It's the only thing that keeps him upright and off the ground. His hands are scraped and burn from the pressure. 

“Hey- hey buddy p-please wake up.” 

Keith instead moans, and attempts to shift his body, with no avail. The beam presses hard into Keith's back, leaving him completely immobile. He's pale, sheen with a cold sweat, his breaths are too shallow and his legs are not visible underneath the rubble. 

“Okay.” Lance says it more to himself, “Okay y-you're going to be okay I-I just have to get this off of you.” 

It takes all his remaining strength, and then some, to lift the debris up and to the side. 

He get's the last piece of and just barely manages to catch Keith's form as It slips from the controls and to the ground. Lance falls with him, only baring enough strength to keep Keith's head from slamming against the hard floor. 

That's when he notices the piece of shrapnel sticking out, just below Keith's ribs. It's obviously the reason there's so much blood, but not the only. 

Lance's heart jumps to his throat when he get's a look at Keith's leg. The break is halfway down his calf, He's thankful that the armor over Lanc'es knee is hiding what's underneath but he can tell on a glimpse that something had snapped. The leg is turned at an odd Angle and suddenly Lance is fighting the urge to puke all over red's flooring.

He want's to see Keith's eyes a million times more. 

“please.” Lance all but begs, as he starts to unclip pieces of armor with trembling fingers.

To his complete relief, Keith actually complies. He stares up at his boyfriend with glassy eyes before blinking in recongnition. “Hey.” he rasps. Lance can't bring himself to feel relief quite yet. 

“It's going to be okay.” He informs Keith who doesn't take his eyes away from the blue paladin for even a second. “D-did you hear me-” 

“You're bleeding.” Keith's voice is incredibly horse, as if he'd been screaming. Lance forces the Image of him howling in pain from the crash out of his mind.

Keith tries to push himself up, only to collapse again with a loud hiss of pain, causing Lance to startle and help him back against his lap.

“Stop moving!” 

“B-but.” 

Lance shakes his head, which causes his headache to only get worse, “I'm fine okay,” his vision is foggy, and his stomach is churning, the pain in his abdomen get's worse by the moment and yes Lance had forgotten which way is up a few times, but still. “I-you're worse off, believe me.” 

Keith coughs wetly to the side, and then groans, hands darting up to clutch the part of him that's been impaled. Lance somehow catches them in time, he doesn't want Keith to know. He could go into shock if he did. Keith hazily shifts his head again, with a wince, and squints up at Lance, his mouth curling down into a tight frown.

“There's blood just...” Keith squeezes his eyes shut as a wave of pain washes over him, “d-dripping from your hairline.”

Sure enough Lance reaches up and brings back a palm of the stuff.

“Im fine, J-just a little cut on my forehead.” Keith stares at him for a long time before shaking his head.

“N-no, don't lie to me.” 

Lance leans down and presses a kiss to Keith's feverish forehead. “I'm fine.” he grins. “im far more worried about you than me, so just shut up please a-and let me get the med kit. 

* * *

The medical kit and the reserves of water that all lions had stashed away were a little too high for Lance's liking. It was always assumed that the reason was that Altean's could easily change their height to reach them, humans not so much. On a normal day, Lance was more than agile enough to reach the boxes, by standing on the pilot chair, but now. He could barely even stand without shaking terribly, climing into the chair seems like a feat that he'd never be able to conquer. 

He does it, somehow, but as he removes the box from his cubby, his stomach gives way and Lance has no choice but to drop the contents of the box to the ground, they land harshly with a loud clatter on the floor and Startle Keith into opening his eyes.

“Lance.” Keith's voice is strained, high pitched, Lance's breath fails him because he knows exactly what's wrong. 

“Get down.” Keith says a little more desperately. “Y-you're going to fall... your bleeding.” Keith whines. 

Lance had never heard Keith whine before. 

He shakily climbs back down from the chair, and sinks on shaky legs to the ground the moment his feet touch it. 

* * *

Lance goes back to work, taking pieces of armor off of Keith. He needs to see how badly he's impaled as the first glimpse of material, melding with the skin is in sight, Lance's stomach gives way and he he turns as far as he can away from the boy in his, convulsing violently as he pukes. 

He shudders, holding an arm around his stomach as he spits and breaths so harshly that the ribs under his own suit rattle. He gives a silent apology to red. 

“Ugh.” 

“Hey-” for a moment he thinks maybe Keith had just taken a nosedive in his state. He dazidly follow's his gaze, but the red paladin is staring at the vomit- which Lance quickly realizes isn't vomit but blood. 

“Oh shit that's not good.” Lance says stupidly.

The pain is worse now, it feels like there's a tiny red lion in there shooting flame blasts in his abdomen, Lance hysterically chuckles at the thought. Maybe he had hit his head harder than he first though.

“Stop.” Keith breaths as Lance reaches to go back to work, “Please- you can't b-be doing this in y-your condition.” 

Lance shakes his head, “Keith.” 

“No, Stop you should be l-laying down o-or-” 

“Keith, I'm fine.” Lance wipes his mouth on his arm, 

“You're not- w-why are you helping me I-I should be.... Oh fuck.” Keith finally glances down to see the shrapnel protruding from his chest. “I-Is that in me?” 

Lance doesn't know what to do, So he puts the non bloody hand over Keith's eyes and gives a firm-ish, “No.” 

Keith bites his lip hard, and Let's Lance finish cleaning around the wound.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lmfao <3 Shiro will come and save them don't worry they're fine


End file.
